


【尚何】老牛吃嫩草

by Decade0717



Category: decade存档【尚何】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decade0717/pseuds/Decade0717
Summary: by.羊🐑/31岁熙x19岁华/





	【尚何】老牛吃嫩草

「我这皮肤，给他们那大炮拍到了又要被说差了。」  
「要是年轻的多好，可有本钱了。」

何九华总是念叨着，自从跨过了三十大坎之后就日渐如此的不定焦躁，但他糙啊，每天这么讲，买回来的还是只有买一送一的洗面奶，有次他心血来潮买了面膜回来，拉着尚九熙洗好了澡躺在沙发上，慎重其事的把薄薄一片的东西贴在尚九熙脸上。

冰冰凉凉的，惹一身鸡皮疙瘩，俩大老爷们就敷个面膜躺在沙发上。

睡着了。

后来那盒东西再没被碰过，后来被何九华送给他姐用了。

好想变年轻点啊，年轻点儿啥都好办了。

——

皮肤变的紧致了起来，声音也变的清脆，是当年那个能进中传的孩子那脆亮的嗓音。

「？」

何九华起床后，总会习惯性赖一下床，把整个人埋到被子里头藏着，然后蜷起身子后再舒展开来，下床，洗漱。

他鲜少醒的比尚九熙早，这不过是刚巧，但定睛一看，也是十一二点的中午了。

谁也不比谁好。他开了浴室的灯，鹅黄色的牙杯放在架子上，还有点儿睡眼惺忪的摸不着北，牙膏一不小心就给掉在了洗手台里，下意识接了一句脏话。

洗脸，擦脸，抬头，水滴从下巴尖滴下去，然后愣住。

「尚九熙！！尚九熙醒醒尚九熙！你看看我，你快看啊别睡了！」

尚九熙醒的就是这么一个吵杂的环境里，耳里的声音几分耳熟又几分陌生，他拿下黑色的眼罩，眼睛瞇的小小的还有那么几分茫然与混浊，等到视线集中，在搭档那张熟悉的脸上。

「咋了...」

视线集中，在搭档那张，少年气了许多的脸上。

少年那张稚气又熟悉的过分了的脸，清脆的音色，傻愣的笑容，弯弯的眼睛和熟悉的锅盖头，尚九熙打量了一番现下坐在沙发上的人儿。

嗯，的确是他。

「何九华你怎么回事？」预想之中的语气，对面人耸耸肩，摇摇头，一派的天真茫然，老实说，这不是尚九熙遇到他的年纪，还要再早一点，手臂内侧没有纹身，也还没有开始吸烟的那种烟草味儿，比三十二岁的何九华要再矮上一些些——大概在尚九熙下巴那个位置。

哎呀，我昨个儿喝了一个粉丝买的珍奶。他恍然大悟的想起来，然后对着尚九熙说，换来人的一个无可奈何和一丝气急败坏，「何九华有没有人告诉过你别乱喝人给的饮料，你妈没教你吗？师父不也有说过！」

何九华百口莫辩，最后憋出一句谁让你拿车拿那么久，我等渴了，然后看了一眼尚九熙不太乐观的低气压，又悄默声的说了句，行啦——我错啦。

你错有个屁用，变这样子咋整呢。

何九华倒挺乐观，这儿看看那儿看看，光滑紧致的皮肤，笑起来干干净净的眼角，最后他们总结出一个结论。

身体回到了十九，心智跟记忆还在三十那会儿。

——

尚九熙买了饭回来，吃完就是两个大老爷们躺在沙发上打饱嗝的时间。

何九华现在这样子也出不去啊，要不给整上热搜，尚九熙老牛吃嫩草，多难听啊是不是。

男人——应该说男孩儿，吃完晚餐也不好好消停会儿，躺了一下就爬起身来跑去了厨房，拿了支冰棍儿回来，巧克力的，堪堪用舌头舔掉了下角滴落的水珠，尚九熙懒懒的抬眼，不给我拿啊？

何九华兴奋的摇摇头，不给。

小兔仔子，年龄回去了还是这么没良心，八成是「年轻」的感觉实在久违，废话，谁能年轻个二次机会？像打了肾上腺素一样的兴奋，年少的活力充斥在指尖，急需要纾解，蹦蹦跳跳的，「何九华我说你个人，能不能消停会..」

老男人尚九熙，对于现在年龄变成了自己搭档的两倍再少一些有没有什么感想？

——

下雨了，雾蒙蒙的北京。

何九华醒的早，他被搂在人怀里，憋醒的，下身胀着，不大清明的意识理解到了什么，夹着双腿蹭着，抬手想拨开尚九熙的手，不料把人给弄醒了。

「咋了你..」

何九华摇摇头，「你拿一下手，让我下去。」尚九熙的声音还带有那么些许的茫然与困顿，大腿处被什么硬挺的东西顶上，何九华下意识的想起身，尚九熙掀开被子一看。

嚯，小家伙作息真规律，早起升旗呢。

「要去解决啊？」戏谑着的，不出意料的给人闹的红了耳根子，「对对对对让我下去！」气急败坏，似乎不那么像之前那样脸皮厚的像城墙了，尚九熙觉着好玩，放人下床又在床边从后头环住人。

恶战。

不规矩的手顺进人松紧带箍着的腰际，轻而易举的触到鼓囊起的一包，份量倒是不小，精神奕奕，尚九熙吹了声口哨，就在耳边，唏哩唏哩的雨声密集又疏离，打在城里和早晨，车，街，店，和喘息。

就着姿势就给人打起了手冲，多少有点新鲜感，看着不知所措的何九华，想摆脱又不自觉挺弄，隐晦的喘着，不是说除了身体以外心智都是三十多的老男人吗，那这么青涩的样子是闹哪样？

哦——

十九岁的何九华，还是个雏呢。

——

还在下雨，衬着床上黏腻的两人，没有开灯。

实锤了那个尚九熙老牛吃嫩草的假想热搜。他想着。

何九華张着腿，抓紧了枕头一角，张着嘴的急促呼吸像离水的鱼，什么都说不出，下身的刺激过于陌生，不应该啊，可疼痛又夹杂着生疏的电流，一丝一丝的，挺高了腰，眉头皱着，绷紧的每一寸肌肤，每一段神经，叫嚣着，他夹着尚九熙，听到人那声闷哼，实物感过于巨大而无法漠视，直到他终于满溢出的害怕和不安，像只被孤零零丢上手术台的家猫，冰冷而陌生。

「尚九熙..好胀、我好胀..痛...啊嗯...」

他越紧张就吸的越紧，贪婪，尚九熙被夹的又痛又爽，紧紧的每一寸贴合，连一个指节的缝隙都无，他只能伸手按着人绷紧绷直的腰身，用大拇指轻轻捏着腰侧软肉，说宝贝儿你放松点，你放松点就能爽了。

何九华摇摇头，但终究是尽力放松了肌肉，抽搐着的穴肉邀请着被含在深处的事物有所动作，十九岁的人儿尚九熙不曾见过，但青涩的样子和现在这副烟鬼样挺不同的，尚九熙趁着人分心猛的一顶入，然后想，连叫床的声音也清脆了不少。

三十几的尚九熙已经是何九华习惯的那副样子，不同于面上的毫无波动与木然的心情，尚九熙是个温柔的人，在一起久了总会有些爱称，尚九熙往往会在某些时刻轻声哄着人，通常不多，最多的那些称呼，还是用来在床第间煽情臊人的。

但现下不上二十的人儿，似乎连情绪和脑里的事物也一同倒退，可他依旧是三十几的何九华，尚九熙顶着那一点重而缓的磨着，看着他师哥像触电一样不止的颤抖，又用手按紧了他的动作，感受着战栗，和细细的喘声与不自制而出的细碎哼鸣，就像小兽一般却又倔强的很，不同于他所习惯的何九华。

慵懒的猫儿是他一往对于人的感知和认识，调皮而又散漫，不失风雅的造作，在床事也有余裕能充分去逗弄他的逗猫棒，往往都只得叫尚九熙狠了的弄才能让他服服贴贴的。

幼猫是不成熟。尚九熙看着人泛着粉的身驱，润润的眸像能渗出水——实际上也是，九浅一深是最为令他沦陷，尚九熙扶着人的腰，硬是就着姿势给人转了圈，粗大饱满在里头密密实实的辗过，有些汁水的声儿，还有一惊而出黏腻的高昂声响，尚九熙一摸人儿跨间的东西，又抵着插了几下。

「九华射啦？嗯？」年轻的人已无一丝作为哥哥的样子，尚九熙也自然而然的对他使了类似于叫孩子的语气，轻而柔缓，倒是能唬人，感受着内里湿润的紧缩，整个人伏在何九华身上，双手撑在两侧——似乎要顶破了，因为前倾的姿势而深入极了的东西，尚九熙哄着人，说九华，你摸摸，摸摸你的肚子，沾满人精液的那只手涂抹在人胸前，缀着被咬的发红的乳尖，然后看着何九华像被惑了一样的伸手按上肚子，呢喃不清的什么。

尚九熙没了动作，只是浅浅的顶弄，更像是磨蹭着，直起身子，人儿的背离了温度，雕琢完美的腰窝和下塌的曲线，刻意又往里压了压，「九华摸到了吗？」轻声细语，换来人儿的歇斯底里，大腿微微的颤抖着，摸到了、摸到了你快点..我好难受...这么的喊着，为了讨好而迎合的话，果然，是和充斥着成熟风韵的人儿完全不同的样貌，脆弱而柔软。

年轻人儿的身体让他兴奋至极，与罪恶感并行，然后超越。

基于性格上还是何九华，不出意料的被弄急了就蹦了几句粗，抽搐着射出，白精的第二次溅在了肚皮上和纯白的床单，肉体的撞击声响亮，还有细微的水声，略显娇媚了的叫唤换取的是毫不留情的加速顶弄，像打桩机一样的狠狠抽送，「操、我操你..你慢点儿尚九熙又不是不给..不给你....」

你叫的像个小娘们似的，不就是想让我操你吗？尚九熙笑着，夹着粗喘的声音显得急促又有些低哑，何九华显然没了那么多气力，只想着这人的体力怎么这么行，殊不知是年轻的肉体展现出的弧度和熟悉的人令他的无法自拔，操着年纪忽的就变的比他小的爱人，莫名的生出些兴奋，「叫哥，九华乖，叫哥。」

何九华摇头，双脚使不上力来支撑着自己，软软的支在床铺上，只剩着人掐着自己腰的手，高翘的屁股承受着快感和压力，臀尖被撞的一片嫩红，抽插肏弄，男人生于史最原始的本能，享受也为之一，均分于此，汁水横溢，被挤出的穴间的润滑，部分顺着大腿根，有点痒，顺过一片热的肌肤，「让我射、尚九熙你..你让我射我真不行了我真他妈..啊啊」被人的手紧紧箍着根部，邻近快感，他被撑满，战栗，尚九熙的话还在他耳边，似乎是回放，而那人只是慢下速度碾压着那点，看着何九华绷紧的身躯和扒着枕头边的手。

绽放的罂粟花，沈沦至极又无法自拔，最为娇艳又惊叹于人。

「哥、啊啊哥你给我吧我...操、我要坏了真的不行..啊啊你..」带着哭腔的歇斯底里，不像在求，倒是像命令，八成是年龄倒退也连带影响了几分心智上的转化吧，尚九熙想，可爱极了。

自然是不敢违抗，收紧了握着的手逼出人一声痛哼，然后摆腰顶胯，肆虐起人儿黏腻不堪的肠道内里，破开到深处又狠狠顶弄，一边撸动着人儿的性器，双重的快感不是他所能驾驭，摇着头死死拽着枕头套，直到呜咽着射出了断断续续的精液，被鼻音蹂躏的不像样的呻吟喊着尚九熙的名字，最终精液被匀匀散散的射在了他的背上，光滑的背脊上洒满了白浊的黏腻液体，失了支撑的趴在了床上，愣神了好一阵。

「操...」挺翘的臀被人用掌掴了一下，清脆响亮，不自觉的又缩了一下后头，实在提不起力气，只能闷在枕头里骂了一声，然后抬脚踹了人一下，「你他妈等一下最好带我弄干净...黏腻腻的恶心死了..」

尚九熙笑着应了好，又问了一嘴，再当一次雏的感觉如何？

闭嘴吧，糟透了。忿忿地说。

——

清洗后的身体似乎还热乎乎的，何九华整个人缩在被窝里头，头发还有些许湿漉漉，没吹干罢了，打了个呵欠，尚九熙也跟着钻进了被子里，冰凉凉的脚伸过去碰何九华的小腿。

「操，一边去..」被激的缩了一下，拿膝盖顶了下人的大腿，作为示威，紧接着打了个哈欠，大大的泛出眼角的生理性泪水。

九点，早晨，一天。

尚九熙伸手去床头拉熄了灯，雨没有停的迹象，乌云密实的遮住了天空，室内一片蒙暗，暖黄色的灯光蓦地暗下被朦胧的灰取代，何九华睡觉总爱抱着东西，一直有这习惯，自发性的手脚缠上尚九熙的身体，「你抱就抱别挠我痒痒啊！」扭扭身子，实在受不了这人的小动作，伸手抓住何九华的手腕，换来一个哼哧的鼻音。

「你要变不回去咋整？不过维持这样也挺好是吧，你不一直嚷着想要年轻点。」安安静静的很好，躺在床上软绵绵的，又暖呼呼的，何九华的毛绒玩具还放在床边，一只粉红豹，长手长脚的，何九华总爱把这豹子的手脚打个蝴蝶结，往往是由尚九熙来救这位可怜的同志脱离苦海。

我是想整年轻点，但我没说我要返老还童啊，我这比老秦都要小了都。何九华嘀咕着，眼皮有点重，又嚷了句你他妈也是禽兽不如，我这身体也不过十九啊。

尚九熙憨憨傻笑，你不也挺爽。

被人挠了下，哀哀叫，自作自受，「可年轻也挺好，十九岁你能把你之前没干的事通通去干个遍。」感觉得到怀里的人安静了会，然后摇摇头，声音不大，很低。

「算了吧可，我跟你这儿得差了十二岁呢，这样我怎么跟你走？」

嚯——尚九熙拉长了音，像是调侃，但掩不住的是意外与那些许的开心。

你要跟我一起走，宁愿像之前大点儿年纪也不愿放我自个儿下去是吧？何九华没理尚九熙，自顾自地说话，说，你看我多贴心，怕你死早了下去孤零零的，跟你差不多年龄咱就能一块儿了，上台也方便，年龄差不多就是挺好你知道吧？尚九熙？

尚九熙把头搁在人头上，哥你这嘴是乌兹冲锋枪吧哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒的，脑袋瓜子的小齿轮转了一圈一圈。

「大华啊，你知道童话故事里的万能灵药是什么吗？」  
「啊？啥呢？」  
「一个吻。」

嘻嘻笑，以吻封缄所有的姑且一试，我们要相信安徒生这么写一定有他的意义，干就对了。

尚九熙同志真是打的一手好算盘呢。

拥吻，反正不用上班。

再睡一觉吧。


End file.
